1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a push button for a control panel, more particularly to a push button which is used to control electric equipment, such as a car audio system, and a control panel in which the push button is used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a control panel for a car audio system is provided with a plurality of push buttons for controlling various functions of the car audio system as well as a volume knob for controlling volume of the car audio system.
When one push button is pushed into a front bezel of the control panel, the push button moves into the rear side of the front bezel, such that an end portion of the push button contacts with an electric contact terminal formed on a printed circuit board. Contrarily, when the pushing force is removed from the push button, the push button is restored to the original position thereof by an elastic member installed at the rear potion of the push button.
FIG. 1 is a perspective, exploded view for showing a prior art control panel.
Referring to FIG. 1, the control panel includes a front bezel 10, a plurality of push buttons 11, an elastic pad 13, a plurality of electric switches 15, and a printed circuit board(hereinafter, referred to as PCB) 17. The front bezel 10 substantially has a flat shape. The front bezel 10 has a plurality of apertures. The elastic pad 13 is installed between the front bezel 10 and the PCB 17. The PCB 17 has a plurality of electric switches 15 which correspond to the plurality of apertures in their number and positions. Further, the elastic pad 13 has a plurality of holes corresponding to the plurality of electric switches 15. The plurality of push buttons 11 are installed between the front bezel 10 and the elastic pad 13. Each of the plurality of push buttons 11 includes a header 14, a collar 16 and a body 18. A diameter of the header 14 is less than that of the aperture formed at the front bezel 10, and a diameter of the collar 16 is more than that of the aperture formed at the front bezel 10. Therefore, the header 14 protrudes through the aperture from the outer surface of the front bezel 10, and the collar 16 prohibits the header 14 from falling out from the front bezel 10 by an elastic force of the elastic pad 13. The body 18 substantially has a bar shape. The length of the body 18 is less than a distance between the inner surface of the front bezel 10 and an upper surface of the electric switch 15. That is, the end surface of the body 18 is spaced from the upper surface of the electric switch 15.
Therefore, each electric switch 15 is operated by each push button 11.
However recently, as shown in FIG. 2, for improving the styling appearance of a control panel, a curved front bezel 20 has been introduced. It is difficult to control the electric switch 15 by the push button 11 since the operation direction of the push button 11 is not aligned with that of the electric switch 15. Further, the push button 11 frequently breaks due to excessively pushing the push button 11 for controlling the electric switch 15.